Lakes of Ashes
by MerlinPsych
Summary: This is just a little poem I wrote from Merlin's point of view... He has burned so many friends on lakes... They must bring up some bitter memories... Warnings: Canon character deaths, spoilers, angst Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Slight Freylin, Merlin and Arthur bromance. Elyan and Lancelot also come up...


A/N: Hello, fangirls and guys! I don't know what inspired this, but I just suddenly thought this up during math class. I just think lakes would be really upsetting to Merlin, don't you? I mean, he's burned too many friends on them in those little wooden boats... :'( Anyhow, I'm not really sure about posting poetry fics, so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Lakes

How can one physical feature hold so much pain?

It floats like a plague on the water.

It awaits me.

Sometimes I believe

All lakes are salty

With gallons of blood and tears.

They flow into the water,

Replacing the lake

With bitter memories.

The sparkling water sings with magic

Just as I do

But it is a mocking song

A funeral hymn

Telling me I'm too late.

Telling me I've failed.

So flames flicker

And spirits dance

Upon the cold dark surface

Spirits I've failed,

Of those that I love

Who sank into the depths as ashes.

**Ashes**

**Ashes**

**They all fell down**

**Freya**

**Lancelot**

**Elyan **

**Arthur**

**I can still hear their voices echoing in my ears**

**Arthur telling me how much of a girl I am**

**For filling the lake with tears.**

Love

That which tore my heart out

As a new wooden boat sails solemnly

And is by my hand set aflame

With magic

Akin to that of those cursed, cursed lakes

Turning them into ashes

**Ashes**

**Ashes**

**They all fell down**

**Freya**

**Lancelot**

**Elyan **

**Arthur**

**I can still hear their voices echoing in my ears**

**Arthur telling me how much of a girl I am**

**For filling the lake with tears.**

As I sit on the shore

I can hear their voices

_Calling to me._

I cannot go to them, but

Oh!

How I long to touch the water

To be swallowed by the lake

To dive to its darkest depths

Where their spirits could embrace me.

The water laps at the shore,

Reminding me of its contents

The ashes my own flame produced.

**Ashes**

**Ashes**

**They all fell down**

**Freya**

**Lancelot**

**Elyan **

**Arthur**

**I can still hear their voices echoing in my ears**

**Arthur telling me how much of a girl I am**

**For filling the lake with tears.**

Consumed

Deep into the lake

Away every one of them sank.

So as I ride by the tears come,

Water,

Like the lake.

It streams down my face like rain

Flowing down to join them

Like the ashes

**Ashes**

**Ashes**

**They all fell down**

**Freya**

**Lancelot**

**Elyan **

**Arthur**

**I can still hear their voices echoing in my ears**

**Arthur telling me how much of a girl I am**

**For filling the lake with tears.**

The ones I've failed,

My friends

Who haunt the lakes,

Unwittingly bringing me guilt

Tasting my tears

From a liquid grave.

First her,

The Lady of the Lake

A girl of dreams and love and strawberries

Who kissed me in the candlelight.

A curse killed her, not really my friend!

But regardless…

She escaped to the lake as ashes.

**Ashes**

**Ashes**

**They all fell down**

**Freya**

**Lancelot**

**Elyan **

**Arthur**

**I can still hear their voices echoing in my ears**

**Arthur telling me how much of a girl I am**

**For filling the lake with tears.**

Next came the only one my age who knew

He was my confidant

He was my friend

The noblest of knights in death and life

Then he returned

Only to sink

Back into the lake

Name soiled

As ashes

**Ashes**

**Ashes**

**They all fell down**

**Freya**

**Lancelot**

**Elyan **

**Arthur**

**I can still hear their voices echoing in my ears**

**Arthur telling me how much of a girl I am**

**For filling the lake with tears.**

Then came another knight

Noble and true

Died defending his sister

Who would have had him slain

Following the others the loyal knight sank

Into the lake as ashes

**Ashes **

**Ashes**

**They all fell down**

**Freya**

**Lancelot**

**Elyan **

**Arthur**

**I can still hear their voices echoing in my ears**

**Arthur telling me how much of a girl I am**

**For filling the lake with tears.**

And his own ashes…

He became far too swiftly.

A friend

No… a best friend

No, a brother to me!

Slain by Mordred,

Finally thanking me,

Always there for me,

My other side…

Sank into the lake

Too soon,

As ashes.

**Ashes**

**Ashes**

**They all fell down**

**Freya**

**Lancelot**

**Elyan **

**Arthur**

**I can still hear their voices echoing in my ears**

**Arthur telling me how much of a girl I am**

**For filling the lake with tears.**

…

He said no man is worth your tears.

He would not want the lake to rise with them.

Dollophead.

The lake stares back at me.

_Calling me_

_Calling me_

But I shall ignore it for now

For Arthur will soon swim to shore

Surely…

To come back to me

And leave the haunted lake

And rise up

From the ashes

To protect Albion with me once more

From ending up in lakes.


End file.
